A blood glucose meter is used by individuals to measure the concentration of glucose in their blood. People with diabetes have a special interest in measuring the concentration of glucose as the level of glucose can be an indication of whether treatment of their diabetes is required or not.
Handheld, commercially available blood glucose meters are typically used for this purpose. Such commercially available meters work by having the patient place a small blood drop on a test strip (a “sensor”). Then the test strip is inserted in a glucose meter followed by processing of the test strip in the glucose meter to determine the concentration of the glucose.
In typical operation, the sensor will produce a small current (known as “work current”) when biased with a voltage. The current will vary as function of the chemical reaction happening in the test strip. This variation can have a very large dynamic range, leading to a possible saturation on the output of the sensor interface. Therefore there is a need to adjust the operation of the electro-chemical sensor interface to accommodate such large variations in work currents without the sensor interface saturating.